Fukakuteisei☆COSMIC MOVEMENT
is a song sung by Walküre and is an insert song in the Macross Δ television series. It was first released on the album Walküre Attack! as track 4. Appearances Macross Δ Lyrics Romaji = Uchuu no housoku o yabuttemo shinu made odorasete... Ah! Ride on 3 2 1 Hoshi mo hito mo ringo mo onaji houshi ni ryoushi soryuushi ga Pashuwappu shuwashu YEAH Housoku rizumu notteitemo (Pa Pa Pa Pa Pa Pa Pa Pa) Aete hazushitara kawaru unmei yosougai biribi☆ Koi shitara kanjitekuru pachi pachi tansan kaze no joushou Kawasu tenohira meguru taion Dance, Dance Your Dance! Karadajuu o yobisamashite fukakuteisei☆kozumikku☆muubumento Fureezu no nami o kimi to koeteyuku wa Ta.chi.ma.chi issenchi tobeba mou koko wa jiyuu Hora isshun no kiss de (u- u- a- a-) Sekai to Synchronize (u- u- a- a-) Boom Boom Boom Boom Space! Sugata katachi chigatteitemo (Pa Pa Pa Pa Pa Pa Pa Pa) Uchuu wa iu desho "What's the Difference? zenzen kawannai" piripi☆ Koi no kimochi niteiru wa amautsu oto nami no zoukei Kazasu tenohira agaru taion Dance Dance Join Dance! Karadajuu ga hajiketonde suisei ga onpu ni natte Rivaavu no kaze futari no kyori tsunagu Ta.chi.ma.chi issenchi tobeba mou chigau sekai Hora itteki no TEAR de (u- u- a- a-) Sekai to Synchronize (u- u- a- a-) Boom Boom Boom Boom Space! Are you OK? Yeah 3 2 1 Ride on!　Ride on! Cosmic Karadajhuu ga afuredashite jouhatsu shichaisou Inochi no tsubu ga kimi motomete kagayaku yo Juuryoku sae hamaranai wa fukakuteisei☆kozumikku☆muubumento Fureezu no nami o kimi to koeteyuku wa Ta.chi.ma.chi issenchi tobeba mou koko wa jiyuu Hora isshun no KISS de (u- u- a- a-) Sekai to Syncronize (u- u- a- a-) Boom Boom Boom Boom Space! Boom Boom Boom Boom Space! |-| Kanji = 宇宙の法則を破っても　死ぬまで躍らせて…　Ah！ Ride on 3 2 1 星も人も林檎もおなじ　胞子に量子　素粒子が パッ シュワップ シュワシュ YEAH 法則　リズム　ノっていても (Pa Pa Pa Pa Pa Pa Pa Pa) あえてハズしたら 変わる運命　予想外　ビリビ☆ 恋したら　感じてくる　パチパチ炭酸　風の上昇 交わす手のひら　巡る体温　Dance Dance Join Dance! 体中を呼び覚まして　不確定性☆コズミック☆ムーブメント フレーズの波を　キミと超えてゆくわ た・ち・ま・ち　1センチ　跳べば　もうここは自由 ほら　一瞬のkissで (ウーウーアーアー) 世界とSynchronize (ウーウーアーアー) Boom Boom Boom Boom Space! 姿カタチちがっていても (Pa Pa Pa Pa Pa Pa Pa Pa) 宇宙は言うでしょ 「What’s the Difference? 全然変わんない」　ピリピ☆ 恋のキモチ　似ているわ　雨うつ音　波の造形 かざす手のひら　上がる体温　Dance Dance Join Dance! 体中が弾け飛んで　彗星が音符になって リヴァーヴの風　ふたりの距離繋ぐ た・ち・ま・ち　1センチ　跳べば　もう違う世界 ほら一滴のTEARで (ウーウーアーアー) 世界とSynchronize (ウーウーアーアー) Boom Boom Boom Boom Space! Are you ok? Yeah 3 2 1 Ride on!　Ride on! Cosmic 体中が溢れだして　蒸発しちゃいそう 命の粒がキミ求めて　輝くよ 重力さえハマらないわ　不確定性☆コズミック☆ムーブメント フレーズの波を　キミと超えてゆくわ た・ち・ま・ち　1センチ　跳べば　もうここは自由 ほら一瞬のKISSで (ウーウーアーアー) 世界とSyncronize (ウーウーアーアー) Boom Boom Boom Boom Space! Boom Boom Boom Boom Space! |-| English = Even if it breaks the laws of this universe, I want to keep dancing 'till I die... Ah! Ride on.　3,　2, 1! Stars, humans, and apples are all made the same, Whether it be of spores, quantums, or particles. Pa Shuwappu Shuwashu YEAH Even if we're on board with a lawful rhythm,　(Pa Pa Pa Pa...) If we get off course, our fate can change to something unexpected. How shocking☆ But when we fall in love, we start to feel The popping of fizz, the rising of wind... The joining of hands, the flow of our body's heat... Dance, Dance, join Dance! Awakening throughout our bodies Is an Uncertain☆Cosmic☆Movement! With you, I break through these waves of phrase. If we fly just one more inch, right・now, we'll be free! (Wuh Wuh Wuh Ah) You see? In a moment's kiss, we'll synchronize with the world: Boom Boom, Boom Boom Space! Even if we took different shapes and forms,　(Pa Pa Pa Pa...) The world would probably say, "What's the difference? It's all the same!" How stimulating☆ It's kinda like the feeling of being in love: The sound of rain, the shape of waves... The raising of our hands, the increase in our body's heat... Dance, Dance, join Dance! Feeling a reaction throughout our bodies, We see comets transform into musical notes. A reverberating wind forms a bridge overcoming our distance. If we fly just one more inch, right・now, we'll be in a different world! You see? At the drop of a tear, we'll synchronize with the world Boom Boom, Boom Boom Space! Are you OK?　Yeah! 3,　2, 1! Ride on!　Ride on! Cosmic It's all overflowing from my body. I feel it might all just evaporate. Particles of life are seeking you, sparkling brightly! Not even gravity will hold us down, In this Uncertain☆Cosmic☆Movement! With you, I break through these waves of phrase. If we fly just one more inch, right・now, we'll be free! (Wuh Wuh Wuh Ah) You see? In a moment's kiss, we'll synchronize with the world Boom Boom, Boom Boom Space! Boom Boom, Boom Boom Space! External Links *Uta Macross Wiki Category:Music Category:Macross Δ Category:Macross Δ Songs Category:Insert Songs